ChanelTD as "Gwen" (Camp Drama)
19:01 ChanelTD ~ChanelTD@adsl-171-33-128-0.dsl.sfldmi.ameritech.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:02 Hi! 19:02 Hi there. 19:02 I am ChanelTD a user on the wiki. 19:02 Your audition isn't until 11:20. 19:02 I came here for the audition at 11:20. 19:02 But we can fit you in now, if you want. 19:03 Ya i was wondering if it was not difficult to fit me in now. 19:03 It's fine. 19:03 Okay! superb. 19:03 <@TDIFan13> Hi, I'm an admin on the wiki. 19:03 <@TDIFan13> I'll start your audition. 19:03 Hi, ChanelTD. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 19:03 I know you. you created TDRoleplay. 19:04 Oh. 19:04 <@TDIFan13> Yeah. :p 19:04 <@TDIFan13> It's not a big deal haha 19:04 This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 19:04 Are you an admin bigez? 19:04 <@TDIFan13> .. lol 19:04 Yup, I co-run Roleplay Reborn. 19:05 Nice to meet you! 19:05 Same to you! 19:05 <@TDIFan13> He also made Dramatizing. 19:05 <@TDIFan13> But you don't know what that is, do you? 19:05 No, i don't :// 19:05 Sorry 19:05 <@TDIFan13> No problem D: 19:05 Well, let's get this audition started. 19:05 Hi, ChanelTD. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 19:06 Okay! is tdifan13 doing this audition too? 19:06 <@TDIFan13> lol 19:06 <@TDIFan13> Yes 19:06 <@TDIFan13> c: 19:06 He's transcripting it. 19:06 :p 19:06 <@TDIFan13> ... 19:06 <@TDIFan13> I also created the roleplay. 19:06 Yup. 19:06 Thats cool :) 19:06 <@TDIFan13> So, you can slate, do you know what that means? 19:07 Yes, thank you! my name is ChanelTD and i am auditioning for Gwen 19:07 Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 19:07 Okay 19:08 <@TDIFan13> Those are pretty easy :p 19:08 Thanks for letting me know ;) 19:08 A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 19:08 <@TDIFan13> You're absolutely welcome! 19:08 7 19:08 I am from the netherlands not too great 19:09 B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 19:09 6 19:09 I am from the netherlands not too great 19:09 C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 19:10 Age.....not! 19:10 Disabiliy....no! 19:10 Gender.....why? no! 19:10 Race......ofc!not 19:11 Religion?......No! 19:11 Sexuality?...........No 19:11 We are nice here in the netherlands :) 19:11 Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 19:11 Okay! superb. 19:11 A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 19:12 Relationship?........no! 19:12 Romantic?........yes! 19:12 <@TDIFan13> hahahaha someone's had a little too much sugar ;) 19:12 So, a romantic friendship? 19:12 Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja 19:12 <@TDIFan13> um 19:12 <@TDIFan13> is that a yes 19:13 <@TDIFan13> haha.... 19:13 No bigez 19:13 How was creating TDRoleplay? 19:13 Oh. 19:13 <@TDIFan13> fun 19:13 <@TDIFan13> idk 19:13 <@TDIFan13> haha 19:13 Fun, but let's stay on topic. 19:13 <@TDIFan13> it was pretty simple :p 19:13 What did you mean by romantic? 19:13 Sounds good did you work with anyone else 19:14 <@TDIFan13> I worked with Nalyd Renrut for a little 19:14 <@TDIFan13> That's it though 19:14 <@TDIFan13> Remember, this is an audition ;) 19:14 Okay! superb. 19:14 By romantic 19:14 I meant yes love 19:15 Relationship?........yes! 19:15 <@TDIFan13> haha I get what you mean :p 19:15 With who? 19:15 Anyone in mind? 19:16 Trent?........no! 19:16 Duncan?.......no! 19:16 DJ?..............yes! 19:16 Interesting! 19:16 <@TDIFan13> I like the idea :) 19:16 B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 19:16 Thank you tdifan13 ^-^ 19:17 In-character?.............yes! 19:17 <@TDIFan13> Good idea! 19:17 Thank you very flattering 19:18 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 19:18 Main protagonist?.........yes! 19:18 I am from the netherlands it is hard to understand what those mean 19:18 <@TDIFan13> I get it 19:18 <@TDIFan13> Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 19:18 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:ChanelTD 19:18 on my user page 19:19 <@TDIFan13> Awesome 19:19 <@TDIFan13> so 19:19 <@TDIFan13> Your character for your scene is DJ. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 19:19 <@TDIFan13> Wow, what great luck! 19:19 <@TDIFan13> You wanted to have a relationship with DJ. :p 19:19 Lucky me ^-^ 19:20 Bigez has changed nick to DJ1 19:20 Hey, Gwen! :) 19:20 You mean, we're staying here?! 19:20 I did not sign up for this! 19:20 I like it. 19:20 I brought my pet bunny with me. 19:20 :3 19:21 Um, okay...so far this sucks. 19:21 I could be one of those happy vapid girls who gets along with everyone, and is all excited to eat massive amounts of sugar, and do karaoke and cheerleading and ponytails! I just don't think it's in my DNA. 19:21 <@TDIFan13> (good, keep going) 19:21 Aw, c'mon. 19:21 Thank you ^-^ 19:21 You'll warm up to the idea. 19:22 DJ 19:22 Wow, who knew you were such a sucker for the A-Type? 19:22 Haha! 19:22 tdifan13 would you like to join the scene? 19:22 <@TDIFan13> No I'm okay, thanks c: 19:22 Okay. 19:23 We'll end things here. 19:23 Okay! ^-^ 19:23 As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 19:23 <@TDIFan13> BTW, you can just call me Ryan. :p 19:23 Okay, i will 19:23 <@TDIFan13> Since you're not auditioning for anyone else, you can go. Talk to you soon. :D 19:23 <@TDIFan13> You did great! 19:23 Thank you! 19:23 Goodbye tdifan13 19:23 Ryan 19:23 ^-^ 19:23 ChanelTD ~ChanelTD@adsl-171-33-128-0.dsl.sfldmi.ameritech.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions Category:Auditions